Berlinische Grammatik
Der Berlinische Dialekt hat nie eine eigene offizielle Schriftsprache entwickelt. Der Dialekt entstand aus einem niederdeutschen Dialekt, der durch die Verwendungen der hochdeutschen Sprache und ihrer schriftsprachlichen Besonderheiten überformt wurde. Bei der Schriftsetzung wird gewöhnlich hochdeutsche Rechtschreibung verwendet. Neben der offiziellen Schriftsprache finden sich inoffizielle Schriftsetzungen, die zur Wiedergabe von Texten des Berlinischen eingesetzt werden. Dies geschieht häufig in kurzen Glossen der Tageszeitung von Berlin, die insbesondere den Berliner Sprachwitz aufgreifen. Daneben gibt es einige wenige Bücher, die gänzlich im Berliner Dialekt geschrieben sind. Je nach Art der Publikation wird die Berlinische Schriftsetzung mal mehr oder weniger abweichend von der hochdeutschen Rechtschreibung angesetzt. In der Regel versucht man, die Ähnlichkeit zur hochdeutschen Rechtschreibung zu erhalten, da auch den Berlinern nur diese aus dem Alltag geläufig ist. Man beschränkt sich dann auf wenige Grundregeln der Lautersetzung und einer begrenzten Liste von gänzlich ersetzten Worten. Daneben ist es möglich, die Berlinische Schriftsetzung stark an den phonetischen Klang anzulehnen. Dies ist schon deshalb problematisch, da die Aussprache im Umgang stark von Alter und Herkunft des Berliners abhängt. Noch dazu tendieren Berliner dazu, je nach Situation stärker Berlinische oder hochdeutsche Lautung einzusetzen; sie passen sich dabei oft ihrem Gegenüber an. = Vokale = Entrundungen „ä“ zu „e“ ä'' ɛ}} wird immer zu ''e e}}. * Mädchen ˈmɛːtçən}} → Medchen ˈmeːtçən}} „ei“ zu „ee“ ei aɪ̯}} wird oft zu ee eː}} (Monophthongierung): * keine ˈkaɪ̯nə}} → keene ˈkeːnə}} * Schein ʃaɪ̯n}} → Scheen Wird ei nicht zu ee, wird es vor Konsonant mit schwachem e'' (Schwa) gesprochen (''eie): * Teil taɪ̯l}} → Teiel ˈtaɪ̯əl}} * Schein ʃaɪ̯n}} → Scheien ˈʃaɪ̯ən}} „au“ zu „oo“ au aʊ̯}} wird oft zu oo oː}} (Monophthongierung): * auch aʊ̯x}} → ooch oːx}} * aus aʊ̯s}} → oos Wird au nicht zu oo, wird es vor Konsonant mit schwachem e'' (Schwa) gesprochen (''aue) * aus aʊ̯s}} → aues aʊ̯əs}} „i“ zu „ü“ Offenes i'' kann zu offenem ''ü werden. * Fisch fɪʃ}} → Füsch fʏʃ}} * nichts nɪçts}} → nüscht nʏʃt}} Die Transkription der Lautung auf ü'' ist selten und meist auf feststehende Formen wie ''nüscht beschränkt. In anderen Fällen verbleibt die hochdeutsche Rechtschreibung bei anderer Lautung. Vokalisierungen „r“ zu „a“ Nach langem Vokal wird r'' zu einem kurzen ''a: * wir viːɐ̯}} → wia viːa̯}} * Tür tyːɐ̯}} → Tüa tyːa̯}} Die Ersetzung von ''-r'' zu ''-a'' ist so regelmäßig, dass die Ersetzung zumeist nicht transkribiert wird. Es verbleibt die hochdeutsche Rechtschreibung (wir, Tür) bei anderer Lautung. „r“ als Längung Ein r'' nach kurzem Vokal wirkt als Längung desselben. Im Vergleich zum Hochdeutschen ist dabei auffällig, dass der Vokal offen bleibt, obwohl er lang ausgesprochen wird. Im Schriftbild können solche Vokale durch Verdopplung des Vokals selbst und Verdopplung des folgenden Konsonanten dargestellt werden. * ''Wort vɔʁt}} → Woot vɔːt}}, auch Wooat vɔːa̯t}} Aber: Das gelängte e'' entspräche genau einem ''ä, welches es im Berlinischen nicht gibt (Entrundung ä'' zu ''e). Dementsprechend wird ein kurzes er immer wie ein langes er ausgesprochen. * fern fɛʁn}} → fern feːɐ̯n}} „l“ zu „ł“ Das l'' wird außer vor Vokal und am Wortende zu stimmhafterem ''ł - das ł'' klingt wie eine Mischung aus Schwundvokal Schwa und englischem ''w. * kalt kalt}} → kalt kaɫt}} * halb halp}} → halb haɫp}} Steht es vor einem Schwundvokal, wird l'' ebenfalls zu ''ł. * alles aləs}} → allet alət}} → aɫət}} Steht das stimmhafte l'' mit andere stimmhaften Lauten wie ''d und g''/''j zusammen, so werden nachfolgende gekürzt, teils ganz ausgelassen: * Entschuldigung ɛntˈʃʊldɪgʊŋ}} → Tschuldjung ˈtʃʊɫjʊŋ}} Endungen: „el“, „em“, „en“, „er“ zu silbischem „l“, „m“, „n“, „r“ Das e'' der Endungen ''el, em, en und er fällt, wie auch im Hochdeutschen, sehr oft aus (oder verkürzt zu Schwundvokal): * Deckel ˈdɛkəl}} → Deck’l ˈdɛkl̩}} * seinem ˈzaɪ̯nəm}} → sein’m ˈzaɪ̯m̩}} * sehen ˈzeːən}} → seh’n ˈzeːn}} * bessere ˈbɛsəʁə}} → bess’re ˈbɛsʁə}} Steht el, em, en oder er nach j'', ''r oder Konsonant mit Nasal, so fällt das e'' nicht aus. * ''besseren → bessren → bessr’n * rechnen → rechn’n * atmen → atm’n In unbetonter Vorsilbe wird er zu a''. * ''verrückt fɛɐ̯ˈʁʏkt}} → varückt faˈʁʏkt}} * herbei hɛɐ̯ˈbaɪ̯}} → habei haˈbaɪ̯}} Als Nachsilbe wird er auslautend oder vor Konsonant zu a''. * ''besser ˈbɛsɐ}} → bessa ˈbɛsa}} * verbessern fɛɐ̯ˈbɛsɐn}} → vabessan faˈbɛsan}} Die Ersetzung von ''-r'' zu ''-a'' ist so regelmässig, dass die Ersetzung zumeist nicht transkribiert wird. Es verbleibt die hochdeutsche Rechtschreibung (besser, verbessern) bei anderer Lautung. = Konsonanten = Lautverschiebungen „pf“ zu „p“ oder „f“ Die Verbindung pf ist im Berlinischen sehr selten. Meistens wird sie anlautend zu f'', innlautend und auslautend zu ''p. * Pferd pfeːɐ̯t}} → Ferd feːa̯t}} * Apfel ˈapfl̩}} → Appl ˈapl̩}} * Kopf kɔpf}} → Kopp kɔp}} Einige Worte erhalten ihr pf. Dies ähnelt dem Niederdeutschen. * Kupfer → Kuppa * Opfer → Oppa „z“ zu „ß“ Das z'' ts}} kann zu ''ß s}} werden. * zu Hause tsuˈhaʊ̯zə}} → ßu Hause suˈhaʊ̯zə}} „k“ zu „ch“ Das k'' k}} kann nach ''r zu ch x}} werden. * Markt maʁkt}} → Marcht maːxt}} „g“ zu „j“, „r“ oder „ch“ Das g'' kann immer zu einem frikativen Laut werden. Stimmhaft wird es dann nach ''i, ü'', ''e und ö'' zu ''j, nach a'', ''ä, o'' und ''u zu einem r''. * ''Frage ˈfʁaːgə}} → Frare ˈfʁaːʁə}} * Liege ˈliːgə}} → Lieje ˈliːjə}} Stimmlos werden r'' und ''j zu ch (Ach-Laut oder Ich-Laut): * fragst fʁaːkst}} → frachst fʁaːxst}} * liegst liːkst}} → liechst liːçst}} Auslautendes g'' verkürzt bzw. modifiziert ein vorhergehendes ''a oder u''. * ''Tag taːk}} → Tach tax}} * Zug tsuːk}} → Zuch tsʊx}} Anlautend wird g'' immer zu ''j, jedoch bei jüngeren Sprechern seltener vor r'', ''l, o'' und ''ei. * genau gəˈnaʊ̯}} → jenau jəˈnaʊ̯}} * sogar zoˈgaːɐ̯}} → sojaa zoˈjaː}} * grün → jrün * Königreich → Könichreich „ich“ zu „ij“ Bei schnellerem Sprechtempo können die Silben ''-lich-'' und ''-ig-'' beide stimmhaft enden, also zu ''-lij-'' und ''-ij-'' werden. * richtig ˈʁɪçtɪç}} → rüchtij ˈʁʏçtɪʝ}} * wirklich ˈvɪʁklɪç}} → würklij ˈvʏʁklɪʝ}} * gleich glaɪ̯ç}} → gleij glaɪ̯ʝ}} Auch mich, dich, sich und nich können dann stimmhaft enden. * mich mɪç}} → mij mɪʝ}} Die Verschiebung wird fast nie transkribiert. Es verbleibt die hochdeutsche Rechtschreibung. Bei Bindung mit anderen Worten endet man am i'' und fährt fort. „ch“ zu „sch“ ''ch kann mehr oder weniger häufig zu sch werden. * ordentlich ˈɔʁdn̩tlɪç}} → oonntlüsch ˈɔːn̩tlʏʃ}} * richtiger ˈʁɪçtɪgɐ}} → rüschtija ˈʁʏʃtɪʝa}} Nasale Mutation Stößt das Nasal n'' oder ''m auf einen anderen Konsonanten, so verändert sich der Klang. Besonders auffällig ist die Ersetzung von ''-ben'' zu ''-m''. * haben ˈhaːbn̩}} → ha’m ˈhaːm̩}} * legen ˈleːgn̩}} → lee’ng ˈleːŋ̍}} * reden ˈʁeːdn̩}} → ree’n ˈʁeːn̩}} * machen ˈmaxn̩}} → mach’ng ˈmaxŋ̍}} * decken ˈdɛkn̩}} → deck’ng ˈdɛkŋ̍}} * rennen ˈʁɛnən}} → renn’n ˈʁɛnn̩}} * atmen ˈaːtmən}} → apm’n ˈaːpmn̩}} * keinem ˈkaɪ̯nəm}} → kee’m keːm}} * Auskunft ˈaʊ̯skʊnft}} → Auskumft ˈaʊ̯skʊɱft}} Folgt auf die nasale Mutation ein Vokal, relativiert sich die Mutation. * Signal zɪˈgnaːl}} → Singnal zɪˈŋnaːl}} Folgt auf die nasale Mutation ein t''-Laut, kann das ''n der Mutation wieder gesprochen werden. * Abend ˈaːbn̩t}} → Aamnd ˈaːmn̩t}} * eigentlich ˈaɪ̯gn̩tlɪç}} → eingntlij ˈaɪ̯ŋn̩tlɪʝ}} = Worte = Liaison Wörter können zusammengezogen werden und verändern sich dabei. Einige dieser Formen sind so auffällig, dass sie im Berlinischen ins Schriftbild transkribiert werden. Gegebenenfalls wird das Trägerwort der Liaison der Aussprache angepasst, um eventuell die Stimmlosigkeit des Auslauts oder die Kürze des Vokals zu verdeutlichen. * hat er ˈhatˀeːɐ̯}} → hatta ˈhata}} * ob ich ˈɔpɪç}} → ob ick → oppik ˈɔpɪk}} * mit dem ˈmɪtd̥eːm}} → mittm / mippm ˈmɪpm̩}} * mit der ˈmɪtd̥eːɐ̯}} → mitta ˈmɪta}} * in der ˈɪndeːɐ̯}} → inna ˈɪna}} Der Auslaut des Trägerwortes kann in einigen Fällen verschwinden. Ist der ausfallende Auslaut ein n'', so wird ''-ik zu ''-ink''. * Dazu hättest du doch auch noch einmal etwas sagen können. ˈdaːtsuː ˈhɛtəstˌd̥uːˌdɔx ˈaʊ̯xˌnɔx ˈaɪ̯nmaːl ˈɛtvas ˈzaːgn̩ˌkœnən}} : →''Da hättste do’ oo’ no’ ma’ wat ßu sag’n könn’n.'' daː ˈhɛtsˌtə dɔː ˈoːnɔma vat suː ˈsaːŋ̍ kœnː}} * wenn man ˈvɛnˌman}} → wemman / we-man ˈvɛman}} * wennik ˈvɛnɪk}} → we’ink ˈvɛɪŋk}} Hochdeutsche Wörter im Berlinischen Einige Wörter bzw. Aussprachen lassen sich kaum über Ausspracheregeln aus dem Hochdeutschen ableiten. * auf aʊ̯f}} → uf(f) ʊf}} * bisschen ˈbɪsçən}} → bissjen ˈbɪsʝən}} * dann dan}} → denn dɛn}} (n'' n̩}} bei Liason: ''was ist denn? vasˈɪstˌdɛn}} → wat is ’n? vatˈɪzn}}) * die diː}} → die diː}} / de də}} * dies diːs}} → dit dɪt}} * doofe ˈdoːfe}} → doove ˈdoːve}} * ein aɪ̯n}} → n'' n̩}} (unbestimmter Artikel vor etwas Bestimmtem) * ''elf ɛlf}} → ölv(e) ˈœlvə}} * es ɛs}} → it ɪt}} (t'' t}} bei Liason: ''wenn er es ˈvɛnˀeːɐ̯ˀɛs}} → wennat ˈvɛnat}}) * ''-es'' -əs}} → ''-et'' -ət}} (alles aləs}} → allet alət}}) * etwas ˈɛtvas}} / was vas}} → wat vat}} * fünf fʏnf}} → fümv(e) ˈfʏmvə}} * gucken ˈgʊkn̩}} → kiek’ng ˈkiːkŋ̍}} * ich ɪç}} → ick ɪk}} * nicht nɪçt}} → nich nɪç}} * nichts nɪçts}} → nüscht nʏʃt}} / nichs nɪçs}} / nix nɪks}} * nö nøː}} → nee neː}} * solche ˈzɔlçə}} → so ’ne ˈzoːnə}} (auch für die Mehrzahl) * viele ˈfiːlə}} → ville ˈfɪlə}} * weil vaɪ̯l}} → wall val}} * zwölf tsvœlf}} → zwölv(e) ˈtsvœlvə}} Berlinische Wörter im Hochdeutschen Einige Berlinische Wörter bzw. phonetische Merkmale, die aber auch in anderen Dialekten auftauchen, finden sich auch im Hochdeutschen wieder. * wohlmöglich → wohłmöglich → womöglich * eene meene Muh ˈeːnə ˈmeːnə ˈmuː}} * wenn schon, denn schon * für ’n App’l und ’n Ei (für sehr wenig Geld) * richtig ˈʁɪçtɪk}} → richtich ˈʁɪçtɪç}} Redewendungen * Angst bekommen → Muffensausen kriegen → Muff’nsaus’n krie’ng * fähig sein → etwas auf dem Kasten haben → wat uff’m Kast’n ha’m * auswendig → aus dem Kopf → aus’m Kopp = Sätze = Pronomen Ersetzen von Personalpronomen Im Berlinischen wird wesentlich häufiger ein Demonstrativpronomen statt eines Personalpronomens benutzt. * it → dit (it regnet → dit regnet) „hier“ und „da“ statt „dieset“ und „jenet“ Gebräulicher als diesa, diese und dieset sind der hier, die hier und dit hier. Ebenso hört man häufiger der da, die da und dit da als jena, jene und jenet. * Gibst du mir jenes Buch? → Jibste mir dit Buch da? Wegfall am Satzanfang Personalpronomen, Demonstrativpronomen und da können am Satzanfang ausfallen, wenn der Kontext klar ist. * Ick hab keene Ahnung. → Hab keene Ahnung. * Dit ha’ik do’ jewusst. → Ha’ik do’ jewusst. * Da warik schon. → Warik schon. Auftrennung von Pronomen und Partikel Verbindungen wie woher werden im Berlinischen öfter als im Hochdeutschen aufgetrennt. * Woher kommst du? → Wo kommste her? * Davon habe ich nichts. → Da ha’ ik nichs von. Beginnt der Partikel mit einem Vokal, sodass zwischen da bzw. wo und dem Partikel ein r'' eingefügt werden muss, beginnt nach der Auftrennung der Partikel mit ''dr. * Daraus mache ich mir nichts. → Da mache ich mir nichts draus. Deklination Die berlinische Deklination verwendet die gebeugten Formen des Hochdeutschen. Die Verwendung unterscheidet sich jedoch deutlich. Im Berlinischen existiert keine grammatikalische Unterscheidung von Dativ und Akkusativ, sodass die hochdeutschen Beugungsformen wahlweise erscheinen können. Der auch im Hochdeutschen erscheinende Trend, viele Genitivformen nach Präposition durch eine Dativform zu ersetzen, ist im Berlinischen Sprachgebrauch fast durchgehend, und greift auch auf präpositionsfreie Wendungen über. Akkudativ Die mangelnde Unterscheidung des Berliners zum Einsatz eines Dativs oder Akkusativs ist sprichwörtlich. Schon im letzten Jahrhundert entstand das geflügelte Wort von : „Mir“ und „mich“ verwechs’lik nich, : dit kann mich nich passier’n. Nach neueren Untersuchungen folgt hier das Berlinische jedoch dem neueren Niederdeutschen, wo es nur einen Objektiv als dritten und letzten Kasus gibt. Dies ist aus dem Skandinavischen eingesickert, wo es nur einen Kasus für das direkte Objekt gibt. Das Berlinische kennt jedoch keine spezielle Beugungsform eines Objektivs, sodass zur Objektnennung wahlweise Akkusativ oder Dativ eingesetzt wird, der (ursprünglich scherzhaft) auch Akkudativ genannt wird. Welche Beugungsform erscheint, hängt nicht von grammatikalischen Regeln ab, sondern erfolgt mehr nach klanglichen Gesichtspunkten - im obigen Beispiel durch Reim auf nich. Bei den meisten Substantiven verwendet der Berliner die Formen des Akkusativ, da sie sich leichter aussprechen. Dies gilt umso mehr, wenn ganze Artikel durch Präpositionen gebunden werden können. Ein Endungs-''e'' kann dabei auch als Verkürzung eines geschlechtslosen de statt der/''die''/''das'' gesehen werden: * mit der Freundin → mitta Freundin → mitte Freundin * mit den Leuten → mittn Leutn → mitte Leute Bei den Personalpronomen ist die Dativform geläufiger. Im Niederdeutschen ist die Objektform von dir / dich und mir / mich ein einfaches di und mi. Da hochsprachliche mir und dir steht dem klanglich näher, sodass es regelmäßig bevorzugt wird, und oftmals zusätzlich verschleift wird: * Das habe ich mich gefragt. → Dit ha’ikmi’ jefracht. → Dit ha’ikma jefracht. In den wenigen Fällen des Hochdeutschen, wo nach einem Verb zwei direkte Objekte gefordert werden, wird im Berlinischen das zweite Objekt regelmäßig mittels zusätzlicher Präposition gegenüber markiert: * Ich bevorzuge Matthias (Akkusativ) gegenüber Hans (Dativ). Gendativ Der Genitiv wird im Berlinischen nahezu durchgehend ersetzt. Der Trend im Hochdeutschen, präpositional geforderte Genitive durch Dativ zu ersetzen (wegen-wem) ist im Berlinischen durchgehend für alle präpositionalen Formen, und darüberhinaus auch häufig für direktes Genitiv anzutreffen. Zur Unterscheidung von anderen Objektformen kann es dazu mit zusätzlicher Präposition von markiert werden: * die Schwester meines Freundes → die Schwester von meinem Freund (die Schwesta von mein’m Freund) * wegen dieses Vogels → weg’n dies’m Vogel (wee’ng dies’m Voorel) * während des Spiels → währ’n’m Spiel (weamptn Spiel) Die generelle Nicht-Unterscheidung aller Fälle ist eher mundartlich. Das Berlinische hat dabei eine Tendenz, nur Subjekt und direktes Objekt in seiner Lautung zu unterscheiden. So kann ein durch Dativ ersetzter Genitiv auch durchaus in der Beugungsform eines Akkusativ erscheinen. Dies ist im Sprachgebrauch jedoch selten: * Hast du mich nicht gesehen? → Haste mir nich jeseh’n? * einen Elefanten → nn Elefant * wegen der Hitze → wegen die Hitze (wee’ng di Hitze) Betonungsformen auf „e“ Zur Betonung eines Wortes kann ein e'' angefügt werden, besonders wenn dieses Wort alleine steht. Dies ähnelt dabei einer Unterscheidung in vielen nichtdeutschen Sprachen, etwa im Französischen dem Unterschied zwischen unbetontem ''je und betontem moi. Im Berlinischen ist dieses jedoch weitgehend generalisiert, zu den häufig anzutreffenden Formen gehören: * ick → icke * jetz → jetze * dit → ditte * drin → drinne Prädikativer Satzrahmen „brooch’ng“ als Hilfsverb brooch’ng kann wie ein Hilfsverb gebeugt und verwendet werden, d. h. die 3. Person Einzahl ist endungslos und es kann ohne zu gebraucht werden. * Dann braucht er es nicht zu machen. → Denn broochat nich mach’ng. Die generelle Verwendung von Infinitiven ohne zu ist eher mundartlich. * Haste nix bess’ret zu tun als-n janz’n Tach rumsitzen? (statt: rumzusitzen) = Zitate = = Siehe auch = * Berliner Spitzname Grammatik